The Cooperative Melanoma Clinic at UCSF is staffed by clinician scientists from a wide variety of disciplines. In conjunction with 3 other similar clinics across the country, a broad data base of patient experience is being collected and collated by computer analysis. Patients receive a thorough medical workup, including 1) accurate pathological staging of their primary tumor; 2) an extensive and sophisticated immunological investigation; and 3) evaluation of their urinary DOPA metabolite patterns. These and newer experimental radioisotope methods are expected to provide more meaningful laboratory data for predicting prognosis of this notoriously unpredictable disease and to detect early dissemination of disease as well as to help guide therapy. After the initial workup and staging, patients are placed at random into a variety of treatment regimens utilizing immuno and chemotherapy in double-blind rigorously controlled protocols.